The Final Trip
by StrawberryMopet
Summary: A plane full of people are travelling to England, but the plane never lands on the runway.  Only a few survive the emergency crash landing into the sea, but who will survive?  And what will happen to the ones that do?  Bad summary :  AU/Human


**Chapter One: Your Plane Is Now Boarding…**

"MOMMA, Hurry Up! We Are Going to Be Late!" my son called to me from downstairs. I rolled my eyes. My son, Seth, had been looking forward to our trip to England since I had first told him about it two weeks ago. He had been so excited that he immediately told his Uncles the next time he saw them, and they quickly booked tickets. They in turn then told our cousins Jane and Alec, who also booked tickets. As I stepped out of my front door, I saw them standing by their cars not appearing to be too happy. Family holiday. Should be great, right?

As I stepped onto the plane, I felt a shiver run up my spine. My son looked up at me from my arms, and tugged at my hair softly. I looked down at him, and I heard his soft voice say softly "Momma? What's wrong?"

I smiled down at him, and replied "Nothing, baby boy. You excited for your first plane ride?"

He nodded eagerly, and I smiled softly. We made our way to our seats and my son, Seth was practically bouncing in his seat next to the window. I smiled down at him, and tried to imprint this picture of him to memory.

We were going on holiday with my two brothers, Demetri and Felix, and our two cousins, Jane and Alec. Demetri, Felix and I were my only siblings, and we were triplets, so I never knew what it was like to have any older or younger siblings. Alec and Jane, however, were not. They had 5 years between them, Alec being 19 and Jane the baby girl of our family at just 14.

I had not seen my family in 6 years because of a massive argument I had gotten into with my parents, Aaron and Renee but most commonly known as Aro and Ren, when I was 15. They had tried to convince me to get an abortion, or to "cleanse my body" as they had called it. It ended up with me walking out, and living with my Uncle Marcus. He was my mother's brother, and with no children of his own, he welcomed me with open arms.

Last November, he was diagnosed with brain cancer and given 6 months to live. But in typical Uncle Marcus fashion, he through a massive "going away" party. He invited all of our family, including my parents and brothers, and his friends. My parents were still not happy with my decision to keep the baby, but there was nothing they could do about it. Felix and Demetri, however, were ecstatic to be Uncle's.

Aro and Renee didn't even attend Uncle Marcus' funeral when he died last month, which I was surprised about but when I heard that Marcus had written them out of his will, I could tell that he knew deep down that they wouldn't come.

I looked towards my son, but instead of bouncing he was gazing up at me strangely. I smiled down at him softly with a look that should have read 'what are you looking at munch-kin?' to which he silently replied with a look that said 'nothing, momma dearest'. I chucked quietly, and shook my head. That boy was far too innocent. I couldn't tell where he got it from, but then again he usually only wore it when he was pulling a prank on one of his uncles or he knew something I didn't.

Our silent conversation was interrupted by a woman leaning over from the seat in front of us, and introducing herself.

"Hi there, I'm Alice Brandon and this is my sister Cynthia." The girl named Alice, had a small pixie like form, from what I could see, and short black hair down to her chin with hazel eyes. Her sister Cynthia, was very similar but with hair down to her shoulders. Cynthia didn't say anything, but at the sound of her name she turned around and nodded before going back to reading her magazine.

"I'm Seth Swan, and this is my Momma" my son said brightly.

"Nice too meet you Seth." Alice said in return, speaking to him like an adult instead of the patronising tone people usually used when speaking to a five year old. "How old are you?" she asked kindly to him, and Seth replied by holding up one hand. She beamed at him, and he blushed slightly. She giggled, as Seth returned to looking out of the window.

"I'm Bella by the way, Bella Swan." I said to her, smiling.

"Nice to meet you Bella." She said, before launching us into a conversation about each other. I found out that Alice was two years younger than me at the age of 19, was single, was currently working as an assistant to a wedding planner at 'Thee I Wed', and had always had a dream of opening her own wedding planning business. In return to the information, I told her all about my dream of becoming a writer, but how I was currently stuck being an editor for a publishing company.

Alice seemed like a really sweet girl, but lonely. She had informed me that she didn't really have any friends, and I could have sworn I saw her sister smile in the corner of my eye.

"You can be my friend Alice!" my son had said excitedly, and we both giggled lightly. My son had always had a way with the ladies, which he had picked up recently from my brothers.

"Mine too, we can exchange numbers when we get off the plane." I said softly. She looked up at me with tears in her eyes and a smile plastered on her face. She was about to say something else, when a voice came over the intercom.

"_Ladies and Gentlemen if you could please fasten your seatbelts, we will begin our flight."_

She turned around and fastened herself in, and I fastened Seth in. He normally didn't like being fastened into anything, so I had to tell him to keep it on until it was ok to take it off. I fastened my own seatbelt, quickly, and then Seth started pointing out the window and saying "Look Momma, its moving! The Plane is moving!" I could hear a couple of chuckles from around us, to which I blushed at and then kissed his hair.

We were about an hour into the flight when Felix came over to get Seth. I knew that Felix and Demetri wanted to play with their nephew, so I let them. I watched as they walked over to the rest of my family, and smiled as he hugged my cousin Jane. I immediately felt lonely by myself, so I continued to watch them.

After about 2 minutes of watching them, a voice broke me out of my thoughts.

"Your son is one lucky boy." It was soft and velvety, and I thanked the lord that I was sitting down because my legs felt like jelly. I looked around, and saw the figure who owned the voice. He had brown hair, with a coppery tint to it, and bright emerald green eyes. He was gorgeous.

"Thanks" I said shyly, looking down so my hair covered my blush.

"You're welcome. I'm Edward by the way."

I looked up at him, and saw his crooked grin. "I'm Bella" I replied, still shyly.

A coughing noise came from behind him, and Edward began to chuckle.

"And this is my family." He then proceeded to point out each member of his family.

There was his mother, Esme, who looked just like Edward but with brown eyes and hair down to her shoulders. Then there was his older brother, Emmett, who had dark curly brown hair and brown eyes. He informed me that they were also travelling with his father, Carlisle, was around here somewhere, probably in the bathroom.

I talked with Edward and Emmett for a while, and found out that they owned their own construction business back home. They tended to only oversee projects now, but they still enjoyed building whenever they could. I also found out that Esme owned her own bakery, which happened to be my favourite in Seattle. I would always take Seth there for brunch on a Sunday morning after lying in bed for two hours reading to him. It had become a routine for us since Uncle Marcus had died.

When Carlisle came back from the bathroom, I was surprised by which Carlisle I saw.

"Dr Cullen!" I said cheerfully. Dr Carlisle Cullen had been my paediatrician when I was carrying Seth, and we had gotten on really well.

"Well if it isn't Miss Bella Swan." He said with a grin. "How are you?"

"I'm good thanks Dr Cullen."

"How is Seth?"

"See for yourself." I pointed over to my brother's and son, to which Carlisle smiled.

We continued to talk for a while, and I asked about his work, etc. etc. until the plane shook violently. I looked up sharply and over to my son, who was still with my brothers. My heart was telling me to go get him, so I did. Felix and Demetri did not look happy, but I was his mother I could take him back if I wanted to. I sat him in his seat and quickly introduced him to Edward and the others. He smiled nicely at them, but then the plane shook again. I could tell that my son was quickly beginning to hate flying, and refused to look out the window. I, however, was not that smart. When I looked out I saw dark clouds, rain, and fire. I froze. We were going to die here.

I looked down at Seth and spoke in a surprisingly strong voice. "Seth honey," I said "I love you so much."

"I love you too Momma" he said, in a sweet voice that broke my heart. My baby boy was too young to die, but I couldn't help it. I held him tight, and it only took a couple of seconds before someone else noticed the fire. There was a loud scream that I recognised to be my cousin Jane, which was followed by a loud cracking noise. The plane was splitting. I desperately held onto my son, and I could feel him shaking.

"It's going to be ok baby." I whispered in his ear. The cracking was getting closer and closer, and I forced myself to look for it. I dreaded what would happen if I hadn't , because right in that second the wall that had been right next to Seth was pulled away from the rest of the plane.

Seth's eyes widened, as rain began to pour into the plane. It was spinning out of control, further and further to the sea. Everyone was sliding down towards the right side of the plane, but we stayed near the left because some strong hands came up behind us and held us into them, which were followed by 4 other sets. Seth was still shaking and clinging onto not only me, but the owner of a black button down shirt. I couldn't bring myself to look up, but I clung onto it too. Breathing in the scent of the human. Cinnamon and Vanilla. The smell of my angel.

When we hit the water, it quickly started pouring in. The arms released us, and tried to gather floating objects. I quickly found a large trunk and placed Seth on it. I pushed it out of the plane, telling him to hang on because I knew he couldn't swim.

I tried to stay afloat, but the current was dragging me under. Every time I was above water, I could see Seth's eyes full of fear for a few seconds before the current would pull me under again. When under the water, I could hear Seth's muffled screams and pleas, which broke my heart. I repeated my fight with the current for a couple more times before my head started to feel light headed. I knew I wouldn't be able to keep it up much longer so I pushed Seth with the last bit of strength I had towards Esme and Carlisle before sinking under water.

_Goodbye my son, I love you._ Those were my last thoughts.


End file.
